


Frostbite

by HerbBirb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), With happy ending, author hurts the bois, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbBirb/pseuds/HerbBirb
Summary: Warriors is cold. Twilight is too. Everyone else is freaking out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @linkeduniverse belongs to @jojo56830

“Don’t do this to me Twi.”

Snowflakes alighted on his weary shoulders, soaking his clothes and clouding his vision. Warriors clenched his teeth, eyes steely with determination. Twilight leaned heavily against him, groaning as blood dribbled from his mouth. His breaths came in ragged, shallow gasps, Warriors’ heart plunged into his stomach.

“Hey, hey. Stay with me now.”

He hefted Twilight up by the arm, taking a couple more steps forwards. Hopelessness seized his heart. They’re gonna die out here, _Twilight_ is gonna die out here, if he didn’t figure something out soon.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

Find shelter, find help.

They can’t die here.

His limbs were heavy and his movements were sluggish as Warriors fought to keep them both standing. The wind picked up, biting at the exposed skin on his face and seeping into his bones. Snowflakes pelted his eyes, obscuring his vision. Blood dripped lazily onto the snow-covered ground, stark red against a white backdrop. Warriors silently lamented not wearing a thicker coat.

On the bright side, he’s so cold he can’t feel his wounds anymore.  
Through the dense snow, Warriors spied a vague shape. It loomed ominously above them, tall and imposing. A mountain. Mountains have caves. Caves mean shelter from the storm. Hope sparked in his heart and he surged forwards with renewed determination.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

Warriors can’t see a foot in front of him. The blizzard was getting stronger, denser, colder. His foot caught on a loose root and Warriors stumbled. Twilight slipped out of his arms, flopping onto the snow with a groan. His eyes were squeezed shut and he curled into himself. The wound in his side leaked blood that started to pool around him.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

Warriors grabbed Twilight under the armpits and hoisted him back onto his feet.

“Just hold on, Twilight.”

His breath came in rapid pants. His face was flushed. His limbs ached, and all he wanted to do was lie down and close his eyes. But Warriors persisted. He kept going because he will not let them die here. He will not let _Twilight_ die here, not like this.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

The mountain inched ever closer, but always stayed just out of reach. Snow crunched under his boots. Twilight’s labored breathing barely reached his ears over the howling of the wind. The knot in his gut tightened.  
Don’t stop. Keep moving.

They’re huddled at the foot of the mountain. Sheer rock face stretched far up above them. There’s a cave a few yards to their left.

“We’re almost there, Twi.”

Warriors shifted the still body draped over his shoulders. Twilight didn’t reply, didn’t even respond in any way. Fighting down his ever growing panic, Warriors gritted his teeth and kept moving. He blinked furiously against the piercing wind that stabbed his eyes.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

Twilight’s legs dragged deep trenches in the soft white snow, no longer supporting his weight. Warriors felt a pang of guilt for his soaked clothes. Twilight will be cold when he wakes up.

_If he wakes up._

He shook his head fiercely, teeth grinding.

No. Twilight will be _fine_. He has to remember that Twilight is strong. He’s a hero and heroes have to face challenges everyday. He’s probably been through worse on his own adventures.

He’ll be fine.

Twilight is strong.

_But is he strong enough?_

Warriors shivered, doubt and worry and fear invading his thoughts.

Don’t stop. Keep moving.

He’s so close. The mouth of the cave is just a few feet ahead. He could see the air that left his blue lips. The wind barreled into him, pushing him back. It sapped at his strength, draining his tired limbs. Finally, his numb legs gave out underneath him and he fell, fell, fell.

Warriors collapsed onto the cool stone floor, panting and shivering. Twilight fell onto his side next to him, a pained whimper forced out of him. In a flash, Warriors was by his side, turning him over to inspect his wounds.

Crap.

Ripping off his scarf, Warriors pressed the silky fabric against Twilight’s bleeding side. His heart leapt into his throat.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Who was he reassuring? Twilight, or himself? At this point, he’s not sure anymore.

The brilliant blue was soon stained black. He tossed it aside, his hands expertly undoing the straps of Twilight’s armor before tossing that aside as well. Warriors whipped out a knife and cut away the bloodied undershirt.  
The sight before him was gruesome, but luckily, not life threatening. Relief flooded his heart and Warriors could’ve cried out in joy. Twilight won’t die. 

Not today. Not on his watch.

He’s about to get to work cleaning the wound, his hand reaching for the medical supplies in his ba—

Crap.

His bag was gone. He’d probably lost it whilst trudging through that hell storm. He considered going back out to look for it, but suddenly, a loud rumbling rang through the cave. Pebbles got thrown around, stalactites fell from the ceiling and shattered upon the stone floor.

Warriors’ heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. He covered Twilight’s face with one arm, shielding his own face with his other. Fear plunged like a silver knife into his stomach.

Snow cascaded down from outside, piling up at the opening of the cave. Huge chunks of ice fell and formed a wall, sealing them away from the outside world. In seconds, the mouth of the cave was completely clogged and its inhabitants were dowsed in darkness. Warriors blinked.

“Well, shit.”  
\---  
“Twilight, please, wake up.”

He’s been begging for the last hour. Twilight’s head lay in his lap, face still and pale. Worry gnawed at the pit of his stomach.

“C’mon Twi, don’t do this.”

His throat was hoarse and scratchy. Fingers corded through Twilight’s oak brown hair, brushing it out of his face.

“Please, you have to wake up.”

He’s still breathing, which should be a good sign, right? But Warriors couldn’t relax until he knew for certain that Twilight was going to be okay.  
A small, flickering fire crackled nearby. Its flames lapped hungrily at the frozen air. Warriors had lain Twilight as close to the fire as he’d dared, trusting, maybe falsely, that the warmth would be enough to last the night. He’d taking off his armor, letting it dry by the fire. Sitting in his underclothes with his back against the wall, Warriors couldn’t help the shivers that crawled up his spine. His teeth clattered and goosebumps dotted his skin. The adrenaline from earlier had long since worn off, leaving him even more vulnerable to the cold.

Warriors looked towards the icy wall where the cave mouth used to be.  
Hopefully the others would find them before they both froze to death.

What if they don’t?

They will. They have to.

What if they don’t make it in time? What if they’re too late? What if what if whatifwhatifwhatif—

“Uggh.”

Twilight groaned weakly. Warriors could’ve cried with relief. He gently patted his cheek, whispering.

“Twi? Twilight, wake up please.”

His eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Wurriors?”

“Thank goddess.”

Warriors leaned back with a sigh, feeling like he could breathe easy for the first time in an hour.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me, buddy. How are you feeling?”

“I’m…kinda…tired.”

The corners of his mouth perked up at his childish tone. Must be the concussion talking, he thought, Twilight would never voluntarily act this way around any of them. 

He said, “You should stay awake Twi, it’s dangerous to sleep with that concussion.”

“But I’m tiiiirrred.”

Despite the dire situation, Warriors found himself giggling. How could he not? The ever mature Twilight was reduced to a whining child. It’s been a long, stressful day and Warriors doesn’t even care if he seemed a bit hysterical as he cackled. Twilight stared up at him with the silliest put out expression he’d ever seen.

“You’re terrible.”

“Sure.”

Warriors takes a moment to catch his breath, a small smile still playing on his lips.

“Where are the others?”

The smile instantly dropped.

“Safe,” He lied.

“Where?”

“Somewhere.”

“You don’t really know, do you?”

He sighed, defeated, and mumbled, “No.”

“We have to find them,” Twilight pushed himself up with his elbows, groaning when the motion caused his head to flare up in pain. Warriors tried to pull him back down, saying, “The storm’s too strong, we can’t go out there.”

“We gotta find ‘em, Warriors. They’re…important.”

“Don’t you think I know that? But we’re trapped in here, there’s nowhere to go.”

“Warriors, please! I-I can’t lose them too.”

“I know, but you’re not thinking clearly.”

“We have to find them!”

“Twilight, I know.”

“They’re my brothers!” Twilight cried out, hands grasping at thin air, “I-I need them.”

The words hit him like a speeding train. Brothers? It sounded so foreign, yet so…right. Brothers. The thought left him dizzy and overwhelmed. Brothers.  
He barely managed to choke out another agreement.

“I k-know, Twi.”

“I-I need to protect them,” Twilight was practically hysterical, eyes wide and teary. Warriors’ heart broke a little at the childlike pleading in his voice.

“I know,” He croaked, a forced smile on his lips, “But you should rest now.”

“I can’t. I have to—“

“I know where our brothers are,” The words felt wrong the moment they left his mouth. He shouldn’t be lying to Twilight like this, about something as important as this. But he told himself it was the only way to calm him down. Warriors tried to keep the tremors out of his voice, “T-They’re hiding from the storm. When it passes, they’ll come find us.”

Twilight studied him hopefully. Warriors plastered on what he hoped was a comforting smile, internally squirming under the other’s gaze.

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah they’re safe. You can relax.”

“Promise?” Asked Twilight, sounding very much like a young child.

“Promise,” Warriors hoped he couldn’t hear his voice jump an octave higher.

He held his breath as the seconds ticked slowly by.

Finally, Twilight’s shoulders lost their tension and he sank back down to rest his head in the other’s lap.

“Okay.”

Guilt cascaded down on Warriors like a waterfall.

Brothers don’t lie to brothers.

His mouth tasted sour.

They sat in silence after that. Warriors, stewing in his own frustration and Twilight fighting feebly to stay awake. Warriors patted his cheek lightly a few times when his eyes slid close for too long.

The crackling flame provided little relief from the cold. Soon, the both of them where shivering in their thin shirts.

“It’s chilly,” Said Twilight.

“Yeah,” Warriors huffed in agreement.

“Reminds me of someone.”

“Who?”

“A girl I once knew,” Twilight stared distantly up at the ceiling.

“Tell me about her,” Warriors jumped at the opportunity to keep Twilight talking, to keep him from falling asleep. He himself was grateful for the distraction from the cold and exhaustion seeping into his bones.

Twilight was silent for a moment, contemplative. Warriors almost nudged him to see if he’d fallen asleep with his eyes open when he spoke.

“She was rude, prickly, and a cold bitch.”

Warriors chuckled, surprised, “Heh, I knew a few of those in my time.”

But then he caught a flash of something in Twilight’s eyes. Was that sorrow? Pain?

“Yet, she was to last person to get close to me. Before you guys stumbled along.”

The realization dawned on his and his heart twisted in sympathy.

“You loved her,” He surmised.

“I did.”

“What happened?”

“She left.”

“I’m sorry,” Because what else could he say?

“It’s alright,” Twilight sighed, “I can’t change what happened anyway.”

Despite the callous tone, Warriors could hear the hurt and yearning buried beneath the surface. Two sure signs of heartbreak.

Warriors understood that feeling. 

“What was her name?” He asked, hoping to learn more. It wasn’t common that Twilight talked about himself, so when he did, Warriors was willing to listen.

“Midna.”

Oh. Recognition sparked in a corner of his mind.

Oh.

He couldn’t help himself. Warriors burst out laughing, the stress building up inside him all day finally flooded forwards in a wave of giggles.

“Midna,” He wheezed, clutching his stomach, “OH, dear, Twi. Midna? You can’t mean Midna of the Twili?”

Twilight pouted, “What’s so funny about her?”

“What’s so funny? She’s a blue imp for goddess sake!”

Twilight cracked a smile at this, “Heh. I guess she is.”

When he woke up this morning, Warriors did not expect to be trapped in a cave with Twilight, freezing to death. He certainly did not expect to be chatting about Twilight’s blue, imp lover while they awaited rescue.

“How do you know her?” Twilight asked, curiosity piqued.

Smiling, Warriors regaled him with the tale of his adventure. Twilight listened raptly, absorbing all the information quietly. He never interrupted, except with acknowledging grunts and a dreamy smile whenever Midna’s name popped up. Warriors was glad he had someone to talk to. Although he’s told this story more times than he could count, this was the first time he truly sank back into those memories, reliving them in his head as he talked.

It was…nice.

Is this what brothers do? Share?

Maybe when he was done, he could convince Twilight to share a little about his own adventure.

They’ve got plenty of time to kill anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes.  
He stared unseeingly at the small, crackling campfire, his mind buzzing with frustration, worry and unease.

It’s been forty hours.

Forty hours since they got split up mid-battle; forty hours since they’d regrouped only to find two members missing; forty hours since he’d seen Warriors or Twilight.

He looked longingly towards the mountain in the North, itching to get back on his feet and keep searching. But they’ve searched all day. All forty hours that they’ve been missing.

Nothing.

They found _nothing._

It was just about enough to drive him crazy. He doubted he’d get any sleep tonight. Not whilst they were out there, possibly hurt or lost or _worst._  
And he had no way to help them.

No, he will not be sleeping tonight.

The others, however, were already snoring, lying close together. Seeing Sky’s peaceful face as he curled up between Wind and Time, and Legend’s face buried in Hyrule’s shoulder, Wild felt a surge of protectiveness towards his friends. He understood to cause for the sudden closeness. They couldn’t lose anymore.

They’d already lost two.

The thought sent shivers down his spine. Worry gnawed like a parasite on his sanity, taking and taking until he couldn’t seem to think straight.  
He had to find them. Find Twilight. Find Warriors.

Wild stood up with a huff, fists clenched at his sides. He can’t take this anymore. He _had_ to find them.

But before he can take a single step away from the fire, a strong hand clapped down on his shoulder. Wild tensed, his gaze locking with the gentle eye of Time. He cursed himself for not noticing that the eldest had yet to succumb to sleep.

“Settle down, Wild,” Time soothed, squeezing his shoulder. His eye shone with understanding. But underneath his calm exterior, Wild could see the wavering hope and worry. Time spoke again, and Wild could hear him straining to keep his voice even, “Running off will help no one.”  
Wild knew he was right. And he hated it.

“I can’t just sit here,” He retorted, eyes glued on the wilderness beyond their camp, “I can’t just… relax knowing that…”

His throat contracted and suddenly it was hard to speak.

“Wild—“

He interrupted Time by shrugging off his hand.

“Don’t,” He snarled, feeling like he was splitting apart at the seams, “Just…_don’t._”

Hurt and confusion was plastered on Time’s face, “Don’t do what?”  
Wild struggled with his words, his hands making vague gestures, “Don’t…care. Just…leave me alone. I’m gonna…take a walk.”

Time looked like he was about to protest, his hand reaching out to grasp his arm. Wild quickly added, “Just a walk. I need to… clear my head.”

Time narrowed his eye at him, unconvinced.

“No going solo?”

Crap.

He’d hoped it didn’t have to come to this.

Wild faked a smile dipped his head stiffly.

“No going solo,” He agreed, grinding his teeth as he bit out, “I swear.”  
He hated lying; especially to them. But if lying is what it took to get him out of here, then he’ll do it.

He bravely locked eyes with Time, swallowing his doubts and putting on a confident front.

For a long moment, neither said a thing, their eyes stayed glued to each other. Time seemed to be thinking about something, debating. He chewed his lip thoughtfully and Wild shuffled his feet, feeling restless.

He had to keep moving. He had to find them. Find them so they can be whole again. Find them so he can be whole again.

Finally, Time gave a world-weary sigh, dragging his hand down his face.

“At least promise me you’ll be back by morning.”

Wild released the breath he’d been holding.

“Thank you,” He bowed his head gratefully, “I promise.”

He moved to push past Time when the elder caught him by the sleeve.

“Wild?”

“What,” He snapped, then winced at the way Time flinched. He hadn’t meant to be tart, but freedom was just around to corner and he was getting impatient.

“Please stay safe,” Time swallowed, his eye darkening, “I don’t think they—we would survive if…”

Wild immediately deflated, feeling ashamed. They both glanced back at the sleeping pile of bodies behind them. That protective surge returned, stronger than ever.

Time said, “I don’t want to see them hurt anymore.”

Wild didn’t either.

“I’ll be careful. I promise.”

Another promise made. Another promise to break. Another reason for them to hate him.

He just had to hope they’d take him back in the morning.

Wild stalked past Time and out of camp, unaware of the second pair of eyes watching him from afar.  
\---  
Wind frowned at the large expanse of identical looking trees in front of him. His eyes scanned the bramble and foliage at his feet, searching for any sign of where Wild went.

He’d overheard their whole conversation. And he didn’t like it one bit.

Wild was hurting. And a hurting Wild should never be left alone. That’s why Wind had followed him.

Stupid Wild. Stupid reckless, self-sacrificing, Wild.

He knew, just knew, that Wild would go off on his own. Heck, he’d wanted to do it himself. Warriors and Twilight’s disappearance had scared him. He hadn’t felt this…this fear since Aryll was snatched away in that bird’s talons.  
Fear that he’d lost people he cared about. Fear that he’d never see them again. Fear that he’d never even gotten to say goodbye.

Wind shook his head and blinked away the tears that pricked at his eyes.

No, no no no.

He couldn’t, _couldn’t_ lose focus. Not now. Right now, he had to find Wild. Find him and knock some sense into his thick head.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Wind purposefully put one foot in front of the other, his determination to find Wild outshining his fear.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

One, two, thr—

SNAP!

Wind flinched and backed away from the broken twig beneath his feet. He muttered a string of profanity that could make Warriors blush and Legend proud as he stepped on a few more branches in his haste.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Curse his clumsy legs. Now the whole forest must know he’s here.

And this was why he preferred sailing.

Sea legs worked well out on the ocean. But on land? Not so much.

Wind wondered absently if there was such a thing as land legs. He supposed most people were born with those.

A shuffling movement caught his eye and Wind squinted at the shadowy boughs above him. He blinked a couple times, struggling to make out details under the blanket of darkness.

But before he could get a good look, a dark figure descended from the tree and punched on him.

Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the forest floor. The figure wasn’t particularly heavy, but their momentum was enough to knock the air out of Wind’s lungs. A calloused hand clamped over Wind’s mouth before he could scream.

Heart pounding in his ribcage, Wind struggled against his assailant. Up close, he could tell the figure was wearing a black hood that covered their face. A very familiar black hood with intricate markings that was too short to cover the familiar long blond locks spilling out.

“Wilmf?”

He immediately stopped his struggling. The figure tensed for a moment, then threw back his hood, exposing his face.

Wild glared at him with more anger than Wind had ever seen in his blue eyes. It sent an uneasy shiver down his spine.

“What are you doing here,” He growled, removing his hand from Wind’s face, ‘You’re supposed to be back at camp.”

Wind gulped down a breath of fresh air. Relief flooded his body and the adrenaline began dying down.

“I was looking for you.”

Wild huffed and got off him, offering a hand. Wind took it gratefully.

“You should be back at camp,” Wild repeated, fixing Wind with a stern gaze. The anger seemed to have left his body, replaced with mild frustration.

“So should you,” Wind shot back, dusting off his clothes.

When he straightened up again, he just barely caught a sour look pass over Wild’s features.

“…Did Time set you up to this?”

“No. Time doesn’t know anything. I chose to come out here and drag your ass back to camp before you did anything stupid.”

“I won’t—“

“Yes you will, Wild,” Wind strode up and jabbed a finger in his face, his stomach bubbling with pent up frustration simmering just beneath the surface, “Time might buy your bullshit but I won’t. You’re going looking for Twilight and Warriors no matter what you promised.”

Wild took a step back, aghast. He whispered in a horrified, trembling voice, almost indiscernible, “Y-You…You heard that?”

“Yes, Wild, I did! You lied to Time. You lied to us,” He knew he should stop, should just stop and apologize, but he couldn’t stop. All the stress, all the worry, all the fear building up inside him just erupting outwards in a wave of emotion, “I can’t believe you’d be so selfish. Did you ever stop to consider what it’d be like for us?!”

Wind was heaving by this point, his cheeks hot and red from shouting. His fists were clenched so tight his nails dug deep trenches into his palms. He was angry. So so angry. But at who he didn’t quite know. His mouth had a mind of its own and all it wanted to do was keep on yelling.

However, one look at Wild’s face, all that anger evaporated. Wild was on the cusp of tears, his breaths coming raggedly and shallow, his eyes glossy and his lower lip trembling just a tad.

With horror, Wind realized what he’d just said. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

What had he done?

“No—Wild—Wait I—“ He stuttered, searching desperately for the words to fix this. He reached a hand for Wild, who flinched away from his touch like it burned him, shaking uncontrollably.

Wild…he-he didn’t trust him anymore. Wild didn’t trust him anymore. What had he done? What had he done what had he done? Wild didn’t trust him and he’s hurt and Wind hurt him and oh Hylia what had he done?

Tears welled up in his own eyes as a sob was ripped from his throat. Wind stumbled forwards blindly into Wild, who caught him at arms length, preventing him from getting closer.

Wild won’t even hug him. And it’s all his fault.

“I’m sorry,” He croaked, “I’m so so sorry. I-I didn’t mean it, I p-promise! I didn’t mean it I didn’t mean it.”

Wild was also crying now, chewing his lip as tears trickled idling down his red cheeks. His composure slowly crumpled away. His legs gave out beneath him and they both fell to the forest floor.

Wind sobbed, grounding his knuckles into his eyes, “Please, I-I’m so sorry.”

Finally, finally, Wild cracked. He opened up his arms and let Wind wrap his arms around him. Wind sniffled and choked on a laugh, squeezing Wild so so tight because he never wanted to let go and he’s so sorry and he hurt Wild and it’s his fault and Wild must hate him—

His thoughts would have kept spiraling, except Wild was hugging him so close and so hard that his sight swam and he was crying too and oh Hylia now they’re both crying like babies.

It took Wind a second to realize Wild was saying something. It was quiet and shaky and barely loud enough to hear over their ragged breaths.

“I know, “ Wild whispered in his ear, “I-I know I know. Goddess, I’m so stupid. I-I should have known I—“

“No, no, please. C-Can we not do the blame game? Ju—Just not now?”

“…O-Okay.”

For a moment, neither said anything. Wind nuzzled Wild’s neck and hiccuped a sob, feeling Wild’s arms somehow tighten even more around him.

After his sniveling died down a little, Wind murmured, “I-I miss Twilight and Warriors, Wild. I miss them and I don’t know what to do because—“

“Because they’re out there somewhere and you’re stuck here and you just can’t get to them?”

Wind swallowed thickly, his mouth dry, “…Yeah.”

He felt the muscles in Wild’s neck move as he sighed, burrowing his face in Wind’s hair and breathing in deeply.

Wind muttered, “I love you Wild. I love you and the others and I can’t lose you guys.”

“I can’t lose you guys either,” Wild croaked, “I can’t.”

“…We’ll find them. W-We have to.”

Wind tried his best to sound confident, but his voice quivered just a tad. 

“We will,” Wild exhaled deeply, “I promise.”

And this time, Wind believed him.

**BONUS:**

“Thanks, y’know, for coming out here to knock some sense into me.”

“Someone had to do it.”

“…You sure can swear for a fourteen year old.”

“Hey, I sailed with _pirates_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors threw the boulder aside with a grunt. It thumped heavily to the floor, rolling a few feet before coming to a rest near the cave wall.

Twilight shuffled the pile of makeshift blankets around him, moving to stand up.

Warriors didn’t even look up from what he was doing.

“Sit down, Twi.”

“But I can help.”

Warriors spared him a brief glance, then immediately went back to digging. Twilight’s concussion was getting better. In the last two days he’s started thinking and talking coherently again. Though, Warriors was still worried about the wound in his side. He’d used every scrap of cloth he could spare to staunch the flow of blood. The bundle of crimson rags was still pressed tight against Twilight’s side, but thankfully the bleeding had stopped. Still, Twilight had lost a lot of blood. His complexion was a few shades too pale for his liking.

“No,“ Warriors said, “You need to rest.”

“I’ve been sat on my ass for two whole days. I’ve rested plenty.”

With a sigh, Warriors straightened from his bent over position. After ages of digging at the wall of ice and rock blocking the entrance, he’d still barely made a dent. The hope was slowly draining out of him. But he couldn’t let Twilight see that.

Instead, he said, “I can’t in good conscience let you move rocks whilst injured.”

Twilight huffed in frustration, “It’s not that bad.”

“You sound like Wild.”

“…That is low.”

Warriors smirked a little as he heaved a particularly big chunk of ice out of the way. The ice was frigid against his hands and it took everything in his power not to hiss in pain and drop the darned thing.

He made sure to throw it extra hard to the side.

Palms stinging, he rubbed his hands together to chase away the numbing cold in his fingers. Warriors decided then and there that he’d take fire-breathing dragons over this hell any day of the week.

Movement in his peripheral caught his eye and he didn’t have to look to know Twilight was on his feet.

“Sit.”

“No.”

“_Twilight._”

“_Warriors._”

Twilight stubbornly kept getting up, and Warriors kept pushing him right back down. Eventually, Twilight decided it was a waste of time and effort and reluctantly remained on the floor. Though that didn’t stop him from protesting.

“It’s not that bad. I’m barely bleeding.”

“‘Barely’ is still bleeding, Twi.”

They continued like this for a while more, with Twilight sitting on the ground and complaining, and Warriors digging vigorously at the dense rock wall. Warriors enjoyed their banter. It helped him pace himself so he didn’t wear himself out too quickly.

But even his seemingly boundless stamina had a limit.

Though he desperately tried to hide it from Twilight, as the night (Or day, he couldn’t tell) wore on, his strength slowly sapped away. Each rock seemed heavier than the last. The muscles in his arms screamed when he moved. His back ached from being bent over for so long. Soon, Warriors could barely see straight, barely stand. Yet, he kept going, knowing that he had to if he wanted to see the rest of his brothers again.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Twilight was a lot more observant than he gave him credit for. The moment Warriors let his guard down and staggered, just a bit, Twilight was on his feet. His hands gripped Warriors’ forearms gently, supporting him. A small frown graced his lips and his brow creased with worry.

“Sit. _Now._”

Warriors mumbled a protest, something along the lines of “we have to get out” and “can’t stop until we’re out” but honestly he wasn’t quite sure himself. He tried halfheartedly to push against Twilight when he led him over to the far cave wall, away from the collapsed site.

“I wasn’t asking,” Twilight’s tone was firm, leaving no room for argument as he practically pushed Warriors’ onto the floor, “If you won’t let me help, I won’t let you work yourself to the bone.”

He was too exhausted to fight anyway. The moment he let his tense muscle relax, the exhaustion hit him like a rampaging Moblin. Slumping down on the cool cave floor, Warriors leaned back and sighed, too tired to even keep his eyes open. His chest ached with each rattling breath and the rush of his blood filled his ears.

Almost as soon as he’d settled down, something large and warm and furry nestled itself in his lap. Warriors groggily blinked an eye open to see Twilight in wolf form, pressed close to his side with his paws and head resting on his thigh. Twilight stretched up to press his cold nose against his, giving him a look that told Warriors he was trapped for a while. Warriors knew when he was beat. He shifted slightly so he was sitting more comfortably, his hand coming up to scratch Twilight behind the ears. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and a devious smirk crossed his face. If Twilight was determined to make him sit around, then he might as well do something to cure the boredom.

“Hey Twi,” He drawled, feeling his hand close around something small and round by his side. Twilight looked up at him, doing the best impression of an arched brow that a wolf could do.

“Woof?”

Warriors pulled back his arm and threw the stone in his hand. It clattered noisily onto the ground near the other side of the cave.

“Fetch.”

Twilight was not amused.

\---

Legend paced the campsite anxiously, grumbling under his breath. Every two seconds he’d look hopefully towards the trees, eyes searching. Waiting.

He always hated waiting. Never had the patience for it.

And his patience was wearing thinner than usual these days.

Sky, Four, Hyrule and Time were gathered around the dying campfire, their faces a range of varying degrees of disquiet. No one spoke. Only the sound of his feet hitting the ground in rapid, agitated steps penetrated the silence. 

“Legend, please stop pacing.”

He whirled around to glare daggers at Time, who was waiting a bit too patiently for his liking. Especially since it was his fault Wild and Wind were missing in the first place. Legend spat, “I’ll do whatever the hell I want, old man.”

The eldest hero winced, the corners of his lips tugging down just slightly, but he locked his gaze with Legend’s unflinchingly. Legend inwardly growled at how frustratingly calm he was.

“I know you’re worried—“

“Damn right I’m worried.”

“—But panicking will help nobody.”

Legend clenched his fists and turned away, staring stubbornly into the forest. Indignation and a hint of anger flared up within him.

“I. Am. Not. Panicking,” He bit out through gritted teeth.

Oh who was he kidding? Of course he’s panicking. He’d been on the verge ever since Warriors and Twilight disappeared. And now, two more of his /wonderful/ and /considerate/ friends just /had/ to go disappear too. /Just freaking fantastic./ The cherry on his anxiety sundae.

It’s like that night all over again. That night his uncle disappeared into the night. That night that a kind, gentle man he’d known all his life was replaced by a soldier. He could still remember the fear. The soul crushing, heart stopping, bone chilling fear of losing someone dear. He told himself he’d never go through that again. That he’d rather be alone and miserable than risk the pain of losing another. He vowed, vowed, not to trust anyone anymore, because anyone could be double sided; hiding secrets. Secrets that had the power to hurt. Of course, he just had to go and break that vow when he landed on that bloody island. And all he has to show for it is a broken heart.

So you’d think he’d learned his lesson. 

But noooo. Here he was, biting his nails over no less than four people. Four people. Four out of nine. How it happened he had no clue, but somehow, somewhere along the way these saps managed to soften his hardened and bitter heart. And he loved them for it.

Goddess, he’s a mess.

It’s a wonder he hasn’t started hyperventilating yet. Though he might, considering it’s almost noon and Wild and Wind are still missing and they have even less time to find Warriors and Twilight.

“Legend,” Time stood up slowly, his relaxed demeanor contrasting Legend’s anxious pacing, “It’s going to be fine. I promise”

Legend wanted to punch his teeth in because how dare he try to placate him. How dare he even suggest that anything was fine, that everything wasn’t falling to pieces. How dare he be so freaking calm and make Legend look foolish for being upset. He felt like a toddler being humored, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Time placed a placating hand on his shoulder, which Legend shrugged off. He caught the flash of hurt in Time’s eye, but couldn’t bring himself to care. The older hero retracted his hand, letting fall limply to his side.

“How are you so sure,” Legend hissed, anger once again bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, “How can you make promises like that?”

He was surprised when Time didn’t reply. He tilted his head up to glare at him, expecting some pointless lecture, some retort about keeping faith or having trust.

Boy, was he wrong.

Because he saw it then. He saw it. He saw the way Time smiled, so reassuring and calm, but never quite reaching his eye, and always just a bit too forced. He saw the nervous ticks, ones he hadn’t noticed before, like the twitch in his eye and the shake in his hands, as if he’s barely containing some unseen, restless energy. Legend saw the barrier, the shield, the mask Time wore to rein in his own emotions, because he couldn’t afford to lose focus.

And suddenly Legend understood. The calm was a mask. Time was just as scared as the rest of them. Just as afraid. But he’s hiding it for their sakes. So they have someone to lean on, someone to be strong for them. Because he couldn’t afford to lose his cool, not now. He had to be strong for all of them, despite his own fears; despite his own doubts.

Legend couldn’t fathom the guts it took to be a leader. To have so many depend on you; rely on you. Time was doing his best, and Legend was giving him crap for it. Yelled. Complained. Undervalued.

All this occurred to him in the span of thirty seconds. Within those thirty seconds, the two heroes stared at each other, one growing more and more ashamed and trying desperately to hide it because he just doesn’t know how to deal with all these emotions right now, and the other getting more and more concerned and confused over the way Legend seemed to tremble and the blatant self loathing written on his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine,” Legend internally cringed at the way his voice squeaked incriminatingly, “Totally fine.”

Time didn’t believe it. He gave Legend a deadpan look, arching an eyebrow as if to say Really?

Legend’s eyes remained stubbornly trained on the ground.

“Something is bugging you, I can see it.”

In his peripheral, Legend spied Hyrule standing up, looking like he might intervene. His heart soared because yes please save me from this conversation. But then it dropped right back into his stomach when Time shot Hyrule a look that Legend couldn’t decipher, and he sat back down. It seemed Time was determined to have this talk. But Legend was just as determined not to.

“I’m fine, old man, really,” He rolled his eyes and attempted to sound casual, but his voice was too strained to be natural. Time frowned, crossing his arms. He gave him an eyeful that clearly said I’m willing to stand here until you stop lying.

_Get comfortable_, Legend glared right back, crossing his arms to match Time’s position, _We’ll be here awhile then._

It was five minutes later and Legend wanted to die.

With Time’s searching eye boring into his soul, he’s surprised he even lasted this long. But by this point he’s a hair’s breadth away from breaking.

After all, the Hero Of Legend was never known for his patience. His stubbornness could only take him so far.

And because even though he could be a selfish, petty dolt sometimes, he knew when to apologize.

Taking a deep breath, Legend swallowed his pride and lowered his gaze. He could feel all their eyes on him as he cleared his throat, hating himself for how hard it was to get the words out, even though he had five minutes to plan what he had to say. It shouldn’t be this hard.

Just say it.

“I’m…sorry,” Goddess, that was weak. Way to go, Link, you’ve officially managed to sound stupider than Warriors when he waxes poetic about girls.

Time’s expression morphed into one of confusion. His mouth fell open just a little in shock, which kinda stung. Surely he wasn’t such a total jerk that an apology brought on such a strong reaction? He must have let his hurt show on his face, because Time immediately composed himself, herding his features into a more neutral expression. Though that bemused tinge never left his eye.

“What for?” He sounded genuinely curious and Legend couldn’t help but wonder if he made a mistake. If he misread the situation and just made a complete fool of himself.

“I just...thought it was appropriate,” Oh Hylia, what is he saying? He wanted nothing more than to shut up, but it seemed even his own mouth was against him, “I mean, er. Given the current situation.”

Dear goddesses, kill him now. He really sucked at this.

“Obviously you’re under a lot of stress, heck. We all are…” He gulped, pushing down the lump growing in his throat. He didn’t want to say it because saying it would confirm that this was real. That this was happening and it wasn’t just another stupid nightmare.

”…With Twilight and Warriors missing. You don’t need me getting on your back about everything.”

That last part was spoken barely above a whisper, with Legend ducking his head to avoid making eye contact with anyone. This was out of character for him. The Legend he lets them see is witty and sarcastic and prickly. The Legend he lets them see doesn’t ramble or mumble graceless apologies. The Legend he wanted them to see was definitely not the Legend before them now, timid and awkward under the spotlight.

Again, he’s a mess.

Time was silent for an unnervingly long moment. Legend internally cringed, thinking of the backlash he’s gonna get for this. A part of him hoped Time would shout at him. Tell him he’s wasting everyone’s time. That’ll give him a reason to shout back. Be angry. It’s so much easier to be angry. To be angry and loud and predictable, than deal with all those emotions swirling inside him.

Legend was pulled out of his thoughts by something crashing into him. He blinked and found himself smooshed against Time, the older hero’s arms wrapped around him in a hug.

“What are you doing,” He deadpanned, feeling some of his normal snark returning. He’s still refusing to look at him, glaring daggers into his chest. Time chuckled, ruffling his hair fondly.

“_Legend_,” He’s surprised to hear the amount of affection in Time’s voice when he said his name. It made his heart twist in a not-so-bad way, “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. So he buried his face in Time’s shirt, and said again, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s been hard for all of us, I don’t blame you for being upset.”

“I’m sorry.”

Great, now he’s started he can’t stop.

Time huffed, somehow sounding amused, exasperated and endeared at the same time. He tightened his hold on Legend.

“…You aren’t very good at this are you.”

“…Give me a break, old man. This is hard.”

“I’m sure it is,” He finally dared to peek up at Time, feeling a weight lift from his chest at the smile on his face. A genuine, proud smile. He let himself relax, and even lean into the hug.

“That was a good try though, very thoughtful.”

Legend groaned. He’s never gonna live this down. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment.

But despite how mortifying this whole experience was, Legend felt a rush of relief knowing that he hadn’t messed up. That maybe he did the right thing, trusting these people with his heart.

“Awww. That’s adorable,” Sky cooed.

And suddenly, Legend bounced away like he’d been burned, his cheeks on fire.

“Shaddup,” He grumbled, though his words held no bite. Time looked like he might start laughing, his eye glittering with a relaxed mirth that Legend hadn’t seen in a while. The others were hiding smiles, with varying degrees of success. The lightness of the atmosphere was pretty incredible considering the circumstances, but sorely needed. It almost made Legend’s embarrassment worth it.

Almost.

\---

A couple minutes later, Wild and Wind stumbled into camp, bedraggled and teary-eyed.

Legend threw himself at them both, relief and worry clashing in his mind.

“What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do I need to get a potion?”

He eyed them both critically, taking in the crumpled clothes and awful bedhead. Wind’s eyes were red like he’d been crying, and Wild looked like he hadn’t slept a wink in weeks.

They looked horrible.

“You look horrible,” He told them. His hands cupped their cheeks, lifting their chins so he could examine their faces closely. No sign of injuries, not that he could see anyway. Knowing Wild though, he was probably hiding some form of damage. Wind’s skin was a tad pale, but nothing too drastic. Neither felt feverish, so that’s good—

“Legend,” Wild interrupted gently, grabbing his wrists and holding his hands far from their faces, “We’re fine, really.”

He even smiled a little, attempting to reassure him.

“Oh, good,” Said Legend, “Now whAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!”

That was when the others arrived. Rather unfortunate timing, if you asked him. He had a few thoughts he’d wanted to express.

Loudly.

Time looped an arm around him and dragged him away before he could do so. Though, he looked back and shot them both a glare. They seemed to get the point.

He’s gonna have more than a few words.

Just as soon as he escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

It was by pure, unadulterated, chance that they found the blood.

They probably would have never found it, if Four hadn't been a clumsy idiot. Though none of them could fault him for it.

He'd been struggling ever since they entered the mountains, the thick layers of snow coming up to his waist. Time was carrying Wind, and Sky offered a ride, but he stubbornly refused.

"I-I'm n-not a child," He bit out through clacking teeth, "I d-don't need to be c-carried."

He was soaked to the bone, despite wearing multiple layers. His lips were nearly as blue as his piercing eyes.

_This is stupid. Just swallow your pride and take the offer._

_Listen to Vio, Blue. We can't keep going for much longer._

_Blue, please. It's freezing._

"Shut up," He mumbled, slapping his forehead, "Just be quiet."

"What was that?"

He whipped his head up and found Sky watching him with concern. Four swallowed sheepishly, waving him off, saying, "It's nothing."

Sky nodded, but wouldn't take his eyes off him. Even when Four started lagging behind, he never strayed more than five feet away. It was a little degrading if he was honest. To be watched like some incapable child. Though, Green believed that was just Blue being pigheaded.

It got to the point were, legs shaking from wading through layer after layer of snow, Four collapsed.

His arms came up in a feeble attempt to stop his fall, only to sink into the snow. Distantly, he heard a sharp cry from Sky. His vision swam and the voices in his head drowned out all other noise.

_Blue!_

_We're losing too much heat. Blue, please. For once, just let it go._

_I'm taking over, we can't keep going like this._

_Green, you can't force a switch, remember?_

_I can try!_

"Four, are you alright?"

A different voice called out, worried. Four looked up at Sky, who'd moved to kneel next to him, hand outstretched.

"M'fine."

Four slowly leaned back to sit on his heels. His palms stung from the cold, and he couldn't hide the shiver that ran up his spine. Sky watched him worriedly, eyes drifting from his pale face to his shaking hands to...

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine," Four snapped. How many times did he have to say it? He was getting irritated.

"Then what is that?"

And he pointed at the snow, directly in front of him. Four glanced down, and blinked. He blinked again, hard.

“That’s not my blood,” He said dumbly, and he knew it’s the truth. There’s no pain, no cut nor wound anywhere on his body.

So who’s blood is it?

Something stirred in Four’s chest. It wasn’t hope, really. More like a morbid sense of possibility. The feeling is so strong that, without thinking, he found himself on his knees, frantically shoving aside the snow to get a better look.

Sky looked like he wanted to interfere, ask him what he’s doing. But one glance into those ice blue eyes, steeled over with some indiscernible emotion, made him pause. Instead, he watched, slightly horrified as Four cleared away more and more of the snow, revealing…

_Oh Hylia._

One, wavering trail of stark crimson in the snow. Frozen solid.

And, lying right beside it, a familiar brown leather pouch. Filled with medical supplies. Four picked it up with trembling hands, his numb fingers brushing over the engraving on its front.

_‘Link’_

\---

“Warriors what are you doing?”

“I’m rewrapping you’re bandages?”

“Okay, one: Those aren’t bandages. Those are pieces of cloth.”

“I’m doing the best I can, so stop complaining. It’s a pity you don’t carry any medical supplies on you.”

“It’s a pity you _lost_ your medical supplies.”

“Don’t you start.”

“Two: I can wrap them myself just fine.”

“It’s easier this way.”

“Warriors, we talked about this.”

“This is different. I’m allowed to care about you, aren’t I? We’re…we’re family, Twi. Family takes care of each other. So shut up and let me do this.”

“…Yur a sap.”

“And you’re an idiot.”

\---

It’s safe to say they all felt the sense of urgency.

It’s even stronger now, after Four’s discovery. No doubt either one or both of them were injured, and they were without medical supplies. Everyone walked a little faster, searched a little harder, called a little louder. 

“TWILIGHT!”

“WARRIORS!”

Wind’s voice broke on the last syllable, his hands falling from their cupped position around his mouth. They’d been shouting for hours. With each shout of their names, with each heavy silence that followed, Wind felt his heart break more and more. He couldn’t help but think it was hopeless. Wild’s Hyrule was big and absurdly vast, their chances of finding them just seemed to get slimmer and slimmer.

Wind’s fingernails dug deeper into Time’s shoulders, his grip tightening until his knuckles turned white. He leaned down and pushed his forehead into the back of Time’s head, burying his face in Time’s hair. Against his will, bitter, anguished tears escaped his eyes.

Time stiffened at the sound of a sniffle, right next to his ear. The sniffle turned into a hiccup, then a muffled sob. With a heavy sigh, Time hitched Wind higher up on his back. He muttered sweet nothings in the hopes of comforting the distraught teenager, knowing deep down in his heart that none of it would mean anything if they didn’t find their companions.

He glanced to the right at the crunch of snow, signaling someone stepping towards him. Sky trotted up next to him, frowning, perturbed by Wind’s quiet crying. Four was perched on his shoulders, having finally caved and let Sky carry him, clutching Warrior’s medical bag in his hands. He blinked slowly, almost incomprehensibly, at the bag, his sharp green eyes glazed over as the small hero lost himself to his thoughts.

Time aimed his gaze back towards the front, where Wild was in the lead with Hyrule and Legend at his heels. Their voices rang loud and clear through the still mountain ranges. 

“WARRIORS!”

“TWILIGHT!”

“CAN YOU HEAR US?”

“If they could don’t you think they’d answer?”

Wild pushed Legend into the snow.

Legend yelped something indignant, which made Hyrule chuckle. Wild helped him back up, knowing full well that Legend was just trying to lighten the mood, and gave his hand a thankful squeeze before letting go.

Time watched them interact, shaking his head at their antics. At his side, Sky stifled a laugh, his lips perking up a little. The most he’s smiled in days. Four blinked, seemingly dragged out of his daze. He regarded the scene with an emotion somewhat akin to confusion, and mild amusement. Even Wind peeked over Time’s head, his sobs replaced by a weak, breathy giggle.

The moment was gone as soon as it came.

Laughter died in their throats. Hardened gazes swept the landscape. The only sound besides the repetitive crunch of snow beneath their feet was their voices, desperately calling for those they’d lost.

With heavy hearts, they marched on.

\---

“Goddess, I’m hungry.”

“Same.”

“I could really do for one of Wild’s stews right about now.”

“Oh yeah. Or maybe a risotto, those are always divine.”

“Or an omlette.”

“Meat skewers.”

“Curry Rice.”

“Poultry Pilaf.”

“Ooo, that’s a good one.”

\---

They had stopped.

There’s a mountain in their path. Its sheer cliff face stretched up and up and up so high its top was shrouded by clouds. Time doubted even Wild could scale the cliff without slipping on the icy surface. Which meant there was no way Warriors and Twilight, who at this point they knew were injured, could have possibly gone up there.

They’ve hit a dead end.

“Now what?”

Sky’s soft voice penetrated the stiff silence. They’re all frozen. Unsure what to do now that there’s no where to go. They couldn’t bring themselves to turn back, to go back down the mountain empty handed, still missing such important pieces.

They can’t go back.

“Not yet,” Wind felt desperation creep into his voice, “No. There’s more. There has to be more.”

He hopped off Time’s shoulders, stumbling a little on the powdery snow. He took a few wobbly steps to the left, then to right, sinking quickly up to his waist. They were at an intersection, with two craggily paths they could go. 

“Maybe they went around it!”

Wind whirled around to face the others, something manic and fearful in his eyes.

“Let’s keep going."

And so they did. It seemed the others were just as reluctant to give up the search as he was. Wordlessly, they split up into two teams and headed down the two paths, with a promise to meet back at sundown.

Both teams returned empty-handed and disheartened.

\---

“Apple pie.”

“_Pumpkin_ pie.”

“Clam chowder.”

“Crab Stir-fry.”

“Seafood Meunière”

“Seafood _Paella._”

\---

They set up camp on the spot, every single one of them tired and hungry and discouraged after a day of fruitless searching. Though, few managed to swallow even a bite of Wild’s stew, and all seven of them knew no one would be sleeping that night.

Wild was on watch.

He made his rounds, circling the camp on alert for monsters, and the occasional venture farther out. He played it off as just being cautious, knowing full well his movements were being traced by the rest of the camp, but in reality he was looking for something. The whole area has kept him on edge all day. Wild recognized the land, of course he did. He knew every inch of his Hyrule. Which was probably the only reason why he knew something was missing from the landscape before him. That something was niggling at the back of his mind, so close yet just beyond his grasp. Like it was teasing him. 

And it irked Wild. _So much._

He found himself glancing back towards that cliff wall, the one that just didn’t feel right. His leg bounced restlessly.

Maybe, just one more look.

Wild raised his head to look towards the moon. He still had some time before the next shift. Might as well.

He nimbly pushed himself to his feet, his feet padded as silent as ever out of camp. He did a few rounds before he left though, acting the part of sentry for his companions. Wild hadn’t told anyone about it yet. He didn’t think it worth mentioning, especially if it was just his paranoia acting up, and he was getting restless over nothing.

The snow crunched under his boots, an icy breeze swept through his flyaway hair, loose from its tie. Despite the cold, Hebra was beautiful at night. The moonbeams bouncing off the sparkling snow; the far stretching forests laid out below him like a blanket of green; 

He hadn’t gotten a chance to really enjoy the view, not with the frenzy of the past few days. It felt like a hundred years had passed, yet it all ended too quickly. They’re still down two heroes and they’re running out of time.

His legs moved of their own accord, bringing him back to the spot. It’s nowhere exceptionally notable, just a pile of rocks a few yards from where they set camp. Yet there was something about this pile of rocks that seemed…foreign. New. It tugged at his gut and left him lingering there, uncertain and more than a little frustrated.

He coulda sworn there used to be a….Although, then again he hadn’t been in Hebra in a while, perhaps he was mistaken? But…he was so sure…

\---

“…”

“…”

“I can’t think of any more.”

“….HARD CANDY.”

“No way, he can make candy too?”

\---

Wild returned to camp to find Legend, Hyrule and Wind sitting huddled by the campfire. It seemed they’d given up on the pretense of sleeping.

“You’re late,” Legend snapped, cheeks red from the cold, “Where’d you go?”

“Just…checking on something.”

“Hmph,” He looked like he wanted to pry, but Hyrule placed a hand on his arm, a stern look in his eye. He probably thought Wild just needed some time alone. Wild was grateful for him nonetheless.

He sat down next to Wind, who wordlessly ducked under his arm to press against his side. He’s not crying anymore, but the dead, listless look in his eyes was probably worse. He looked so…dull. So insipid, so lackluster. So unlike Wind. It…wasn’t right.

Nothing felt right.

It wasn’t right that Twilight and Warriors were hurt and alone and not here right now, with them, together and safe. It wasn’t right that the rest of his family had to suffer like this. It wasn’t right that Wind, little Wind, should have to feel such pain. He’s barely fourteen!

Wild didn’t realize he had tightened his hold on Wind until the youngest hero squirmed.

“Yur…chok-ing…me.”

Wild forced his muscles to relax, exhaling deeply. He mumbled a quick apology under his breath. 

They lapsed back into silence.

Until Hyrule shivered from across the campfire, garnering their attention.

“It’s so damn cold.”

Wild gave him sad smile, “Not used to the cold, huh? I’ll grab you a coat.”

He stood up, ignoring Hyrule’s protests, and went to dig in his pack for a spare coat. Hyrule had a point. It was rather chilly. Wild was already wearing his Snowquill set, but even he could tell it was an unusually cold night. Now, where did he put his warm doublet?

Behind him, he could hear Legend scoff.

“A wanderer like you forget to bring a coat? This is why I like to be prepared.”

“It’s not that I forgot, I just never really needed one. I’ve never been anywhere this cold before.”

“Really?”

“Same here,” Wind said through clattering teeth, “Aside from Ice Ring Isle, but that place is nothing compared to here.”

Wild mentally noted to grab his ruby circlet as well.

He returned to the campfire just as Legend started talking.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my travels, is don’t leave home without a warm jacket.”

Wild hummed in agreement, passing his doublet to Hyrule. He hastily draped it around his shoulders, sighing in relief. Then Wild turned and slipped the ruby circlet over Wind’s head, so it hung around his neck. Wind tried to take it off, saying it looked ‘girly’ and he was fine without it. But Wild shushed him.

Legend went on, “You should have seen the Woods of Winter in Holodrum, freezing that place was…”

Wild listened absently as he carefully removed the Snowquill headdress from his own hair. Then he somehow managed to braid it into Wind’s scruffy blonde locks.

“…and then there was that ice cave, though it was nothing compared to the Ice Palace…”

Wait.

Ice cave.

Wild froze. His hands fell way from Wind’s hair and limply into his lap. Like a puzzle piece slotting in place, everything made sense.

Cave. A cave! That’s what he was missing!

_Of course!_ Wild could smack himself for being so forgetful. He bounced to his feet, startling everyone sitting around the campfire, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His heart was jumping in his chest because_there might be hope yet._ His feet carried him away before he could explain, leaving his friends in a confused daze behind him, shouting his name.

For the thousandth time that night, Wild found himself standing in the spot, staring up at that wall that just didn’t feel right. Except this time, he knew why.

With shaking hands, he gingerly wiped away the layer of snow, revealing thick boulder sized ice blocks.

He saw it now.

The craggy edges where the rock and ice split from, collapsing to the ground. The rough, uneven shape that stood out from the rest of the mountain. And if he kneeled close to the ground, and sniffed.

The faintest scent of blood.

\---

From the other side of the ice wall, Twilight and Warriors gasped weakly for what little air they had left. Their hope has long since drained down to a few measly drops. Though neither of them showed it, they were afraid.

Their energy was all but gone as they sat, side by side, against the frozen wall behind which their freedom lay, so close, yet so far. This is it, they thought.

Or…not.

Twilight’s wolf ears picked up a faint sound. His head perked up and his eyes flashed open.

_Could it be?_

Warriors watched him curiously, his breathing painfully loud.

“What is it?”

Ears on a swivel, Twilight strained to listen, hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t just imagined it.

Silence.

One beat, two beats. Nothing.

Heart dropping, Twilight’s about to give up when he heard it.

Knock, knock, knock.

And just as faintly, the sound of a voice calling out.

_“…Twilight? Warriors? Are-Are you there?”_


	5. Chapter 5

He’s still cold. He’s still wet. And he’s still miserable.

Twilight was slumped against the wall behind him, unconscious. Complexion pale and skin clammy. Unmoving save for the near imperceptible rise and fall of his chest.

His own legs were shaking just standing there and each breath he took was shallower than the last. His scarf was caked in blood, too much of it, and his hair was a rat’s nest.

He’s still cold

He’s still wet.

And he’s still miserable.

But Warriors was grinning.

He’s waiting for something. Something that’ll happened any minute, anytime now. Something that’ll free them from this frozen hell.

It won’t take long, he knew. No doubt the others were just as eager to get them out.

The others.

Warriors smiled wider.

His family.

They did it. They found them and were getting them out.

When Wild’s voice had drifted through the cracks in the ice, Warriors almost thought he was dreaming. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d nearly lost hope of ever seeing any of them again. For a moment there, he’d forgotten the cold and the pain and the exhaustion, and cried out with joy. As loud as his sore throat would let him. Twilight barked madly next to him, wagging his tail and standing on shaky legs. Warriors laughed out loud when Wild’s voice returned, sounding just as relieved even through the thick wall.

And sooner than he’d thought possible, all seven voices were calling out to them from the other side.

Warriors could’ve cried with relief.

But then Twilight started coughing, and he was dragged back down to earth.

He’d fallen to the ground spasming, his form shifting erratically between wolf and man. Warriors remembered the fear that’d clutched at his heart, and the smile fell from his face.

He was in so much pain…

The seconds dragged out painfully long, filled with Twilight’s harsh breathing and pained whines, and Warriors helplessly trying to hold him down.

Warriors was both relieved and terrified when Twilight passed out.

He felt so _helpless._ So alone.

A tremor passed through the floor, jolting him back to the present. Then another. And another. Each stronger than the last. The stalactites above quivered and the stalagmites below shook.

Warriors braced himself in anticipation.

Any depressing thoughts were chased out of his mind as excitement surged through him.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

The cavalry has arrived.

\---

_KABOOM!_

The last of the bombs went off, flinging shards of ice and rock in every direction.

And from the unsettled dust, emerged the remaining seven heroes.

Time stood in the lead, seemingly stoic as always. But his single eye betrayed his inner distress.

Before they could take another step, they’re bombarded by the cold, stale air. Before they could take another step, they’re hit with the unmistakable stench of blood. _Before they could take another step_, they caught sight of a familiar face.

Warriors grinned.

“Bout time you guys got here. Twi needs help.”

And promptly collapsed.

\---

Hyrule often found himself in over his head. Especially after he and Legend were unofficially appointed ‘team medics’.

He was just an adventurer. Not a doctor. He didn’t know how to properly set broken ribs or stop internal bleeding. Yes, Impa taught him a few tricks during his journey (she was sick of him bleeding out everywhere) and yes, his magic was certainly handy when it came to healing, but that didn’t make him /qualified./

That didn’t mean he knew what he was doing a hundred percent of the time. In fact, Hyrule felt like he spent more time internally panicking than healing.

_What if he messed up?_

_What if he failed?_

_What if one of his family died because he couldn’t do his job?_

So many fears, so many risks. Sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes he’d see the blood, blood everywhere, and fumble because _he’s not cut out for this._ Too often, he found himself wondering if he was good enough.

Like right now, for instance, with Twilight and Warriors at death’s door.

“I need a red potion!”

A bottle was thrust into his hands. Only half-full, unfortunately. Nonetheless Hyrule uncorked it and pressed it to Twilight’s lips.

When the bottle was emptied, he threw it aside. Hyrule felt a familiar tug in his gut, and he reached out with his hands. Glowing, white tendrils of magic seeped from his fingers, hovering over Twilight like a halo.

He made an effort to breathe, take in air and let it out. In. Out. In came air, and out flowed magic, dancing ribbons that gravitated towards Twilight’s injuries.

His side, a nasty cut. His head, a serious concussion.

“We need to get them warm, _now_,” Across from Hyrule, Legend kept an eye on him as he worked, at the same time yelling orders to the other heroes. His voice was unwavering and sharp. With an envious level of assurance Hyrule could never achieve. Legend was always better under pressure. Better a medic than Hyrule.

Keeping one hand still hovering over Twilight, Hyrule turned his focus to their other patient, giving him a once over.

Warriors’ forehead was too cold. His heart beat too weak. Breathing too shallow. Signs of hypothermia. Severe, judging by the lack of shivering.

Otherwise, he looked fine. Save of a few cuts and bruises and—oh shit.

Shit shit _shit._

His hands.

His _hands._

Hyrule inhaled sharply, fear spiking in his stomach. Legend must have noticed the same thing, because he swore and shouted for more potions.

Warriors’ hands…they were _horrific._ Swollen to twice their normal size, and bordering on purple. His gloves were practically merged with his skin.

“Damnit Warriors,” He whispered, panicked, “What happened to you?”

Hyrule’s only ever heard about frostbite from travelers and merchants, and he never expected to have to treat it. He didn’t know how.

For a second, his concentration wavered and the magic flashed unstably.

_He can’t do this. He can’t. He’s just a wanderer for Hylia’s sake. What can he do?_

A hand landed on his shoulder. Hyrule blinked through his cloudy vision, and looked up at Legend.

“Let me fix up Scarf Man,” He said, voice soft but firm, “You just focus on Twi, ‘kay?”

Focus, _focus._ Breathe in, breathe out. Legend’s right, he had to focus. They were depending on him to focus.

Hyrule did his best to nod without shaking, “O-kay.”

And with that, he returned his attention to healing Twilight, whilst Legend reached for gauze and topical potions.

“How you can be so calm,” Hyrule mumbled with a slight shake of his head, “is beyond me.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not losing my shit right now.”

“Heh, forget I said anything.”

They worked in silence after that. Well, relative silence considering the commotion around them. Hyrule could hear Time in the background, overseeing the others in setting up camp. There was shuffling and clanking and packs were unloaded, and armor was shed.

As for the campfires, Wild was handling that.

_Campfires,_ plural because when Hyrule looked over, there were at least five going strong.

Wild danced around the cave with surprising grace, a giant flaming broadsword twirling in his hands. With each step he took, he summoned a bundle of wood from his Sheikah Slate, threw it to the ground, and lit it up before spinning away. He wielded the sword like it weighed nothing. Like it was an extension of himself.

“He’s made pyromania an art,” Legend said humorlessly, not looking up from what he was doing. He couldn’t treat Warriors with the glove in the way, so it was carefully cut and removed, and now lay in strips on the ground nearby. In Legend’s hand was a towel, soaked in red potion, that he dabbed gently against Warriors’ red, blistery skin.

Hyrule chuckled softly, “That’s…probably a good thing?”

“At least it’s warmer now.”

“Yeah…” He yawned, feeling the fatigue finally start to set in. His magic dimmed and waned, but his exhaustion only increased.

Legend paused. His lips pulled down into a frown.

“You’re working yourself too hard.”

“M’not,” Hyrule mumbled, “I’m barely doing anythin—“

“_Would you quit it?_"

Hyrule reeled, his magic faltering, “What?”

“Quit giving yourself such a hard time,” Legend practically growled. His eyes flashed with that familiar anger, “When it comes to healing, there is _no one_ I know that’s better than you. You do _so much_ to make sure these idiots don’t die and I _will not_ let you downplay it. Only you can’t seem to see that you’re doing your _goddamn best_ and that’s _enough. More_ than enough.”

Legend’s gaze was so fiery (the brightest they’ve shone in too long), Hyrule had to look away. He felt his cheeks burn, and smiled sheepishly. His heart warmed at Legend’s words because, though they were spoken threateningly, they were also spoken with conviction.

Legend believed he was enough. And that meant more to him than he could ever say.

“I better not catch you saying shit like that again.”

Hyrule gave a small nod, but let his smile stretch into a grin, “And if you do?”

“I’ll whoop your sorry ass.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t. You’re too soft.”

“No I’m not!”

Though, Legend sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

\---

In his hands, Sky gripped Warriors’ scarf.

The soap in his hand ground back and forth, producing bubbles and suds that washed away each time he rinsed. The fabric, normally such a bright, brilliant blue, was crusted with crimson. So stained Sky could barely see its original color.

And he’s been scrubbing for ages. At this rate he’ll use up all the soap _and_ shampoo.

The salt he’d pinched from Wild was helping, but not enough. Maybe he should try baking soda next… Or lime juice… That usually worked when he washed his sailcloth. The sailcloth that meant so much to Sky, that meant to Sky like the scarf meant to Warriors.

Which was why it didn’t matter how pruny or cold or sore his fingers got, as long as he got to see Warriors smile when Sky gave the scarf back to him, good as new.

Scrub, rinse, repeat. Scrub, rinse, repeat. Scrub, rinse, repeat…

“Sky?”

A soft voice, so small and hesitant. He looked up just as Wind plopped down heavily next to him.

“Hey,” He hummed, “Did you need me for something?”

Wind’s lips were tugged into a slight frown, positively _leaking_ anxious energy. Something was on his mind, but he wouldn’t meet Sky’s gaze. Instead, his eyes were glued to the other side of the cave, where Hyrule and Legend were huddled. With hunched shoulders and legs pulled close to his chest, Wind looked both terribly young and immensely mature.

“No…” He mumbled absently, “No, I just…Can I sit here?”

“You already are.”

Wind blinked. And like fog blowing away, his eyes cleared a little as he gave Sky a sideways glance. He huffed a breathy half laugh, sounding distant.

“My bad…”

It wasn’t like Wind to be so distracted. Nor so glum. It was obvious that the kid was worried about their teammates, and not being able to see them when they were barely a few meters away must be hurting him. It’s hurting Sky too.

“If there’s something you want to talk about,” He pressed gently, “I’m all ears.”

The effect was immediate. Like a dam breaking, Wind exhaled in frustration, and proceeded to rant.

“I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I _can_ do. But I can’t just _sit around and wait._ Waiting sucks. It’s horrible. It’s _torture._ _I feel so goddamn useless I—_“

His shoulders slumped, and he glared at his own fisted hands.

“I just want to help.”

Wind looked so defeated, his energy evaporated, leaving him with glistening eyes and a tight-lipped frown.

Sympathy grasped Sky’s heart and squeezed remorselessly, fueled his movements as he arms reached out instinctively. Understanding, however, gave him pause. Experience told him that hugs, despite being an excellent tool, didn’t fix everything. Empathy drove him to do what he did next.

“There is always a way to help, you just have to take a different approach.”

A moment passed, in which Wind blinked at him owlishly. Sky was encouraged by how the worry melted off his face for a second, replaced by hesitant keenness.

Sky moved to lift up the scarf in his hand, still blotted with blood.

“It’s taking longer than I thought… I have an idea that might work, but I’ll need your help. With a little luck, we’ll get it cleaned and back to Warriors when he wakes up.”

It’s not much, but frankly it’s all he could offer. Sky watched, thrilled, as a small, small, _small_ smile crept across Wind’s face. His heart soared higher than a Loftwing.

“Really?”

“Really,” Sky grinned, already reaching for more soap.

\---

“Y’think they’ll wake up anytime soon?”

Four exhaled through his nose.

“Like I said the last hundred times you asked, I don’t know Wild.”

His eyes, though trained on the sketchpad page before him, were glinting icy blue. Four was beginning to regret staying up.

Wild took no notice to his exasperation, still eyeing the still faces of Warriors and Twilight. They were no longer in life threatening danger, thankfully, but neither had woken up yet. Right now, all that was left to do was wait.

Which was not Wild’s specialty.

Setting up camp had taken up the rest of the day. And after a quiet dinner they all turned in early. Even Hyrule and Legend, whose tired asses Time had to practically drag to their bedrolls, were asleep. Curled together and sharing a blanket nearby. Wind had parked himself smack dab between Warriors and Twilight, using Warriors’ arm as a pillow and clutching Twilight’s hand in his own. Sky was asleep on his stomach by a campfire. A stone’s throw away from the cave entrance, Time sat on watch, his back to everyone.

The only ones left awake besides him were Four and Wild. Wild sat cross legged against the wall, obviously trying to at least look relaxed, but failing miserably. He’d long since given up trying to sleep. And Four, who was awake for no particular reason besides not being tired, kept him company whilst he drew in the light of a campfire.

At least that’s what Blue kept insisting. He’s actually just soft, Vio would claim. Red thought it was sweet, and Green just sighed indulgently.

His pencil scritched and scratched at the paper absently. He’d already filled countless pages of his sketchbook. Mostly of animal sketches, drawings of plants, the occasional portrait. Whatever caught his eye on his adventures. Drawing was a relieving hobby he’d picked up at a young age. It gave his hands something to do, and often acted like a linchpin for his sanity, when four pairs of fists pounded too hard on the walls of his mind.

“They’ve got to wake up soon, right?“

The tip of his pencil snapped. Four gripped the now blunt pencil in white knuckled hands. 

_Easy, Blue…_

_You know he’s just stressed. Probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it._

_Yeah, poor Wild, he looks like he needs hug._

_That doesn’t make me want to strangle him any less._

Four reached for his pack, intending on getting another pencil. He fought to keep his shoulders relaxed.

“…Four? When do—”

_That’s it. I can’t take anymore._

Four stood abruptly. His sketchpad and pencil hugged to his chest. And before Wild could utter another damned word, he closed the distance between them, and plopped down right in Wild’s lap.

Wild squawked. His arms flailed. Time turned briefly and raised an eyebrow at them, unimpressed, before shaking his and head resuming watch. Four could have sworn he saw him mouth the word “Kids…”

“Wha—“

“If you ask me when they’ll wake up _one more time_, I _will_ get my sword and I _will_ split and I _will_ crush you with the combined weight of four people. Is that clear?”

Wild, who’d at first stared at him with wide eyes, now averted his gaze. A sheepish smile spread across his face.

“I’m sorry, I guess I—“

“Is that clear?”

“…Clear.”

“Good,” Four nodded, satisfied. Then he turned his back to Wild, attention swiveling away. His pencil meeting paper again as he nonchalantly continued his sketching.

“…You’re not gonna move?”

Four raised an eyebrow, even though Wild couldn’t see his face. His lips pulled up in a slight smirk.

“Naw. You’re comfy.”

That was the only reason. Definitely not because, for once, Blue agreed with what Red said.

With a fond sigh, Wild looped his arms around Four’s waist, tugging him into his chest. He leaned forwards and rested his chin on Four’s shoulder.

“Someone’s clingy,” Four noted nonchalantly.

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Wild’s eyes followed his pencil with surprising keenness, being quiet and patient for the first time that night.

Four hummed quietly as he sketched, losing himself in his work. He didn’t even flinch when Wild tightened his hold. He just gripped Wild’s arm and squeezed back.

_…Who are you and what have you done with Blue?_

_Oh knock it off. I’m only doing this to shut the idiot up._

_…_

_Don’t say it._

_…_

_Damnit Vio I swear to Hylia—_

_Blue! That was so sweet of you! I knew there was a soft soul beneath that hard exterior!_

_…_

_…I didn’t say anything. That was all Red._

\---

Time knew better than to stay up past his watch. Everyone took their turn, and everyone got a fair share of sleep.

He knew better.

And yet… here he was. Guarding this temporary shelter, as he’s done for the past several hours. It’s well past midnight. He should have changed out with Sky long ago.

He knew better. He should wake someone. Wasn’t that what he was always telling Wild? How hypocritical of him.

He’s got to set an example for the others. Most of them were young, impressionable. They respected and looked to him for guidance. What kind of leader would he be, if he didn’t take his own advice?

With a sigh, Time slowly pushed himself to his feet. His knees cracked from the movement, as did several other joints in his body. He raised his arms above his head, stretching his dozing muscles. More cracking.

The wind howled at his back as he lumbered into the silence of the cave. Most of the campfires had dwindled down to a few measly sparks and dim charcoal. The ones that remained lapped at the air drowsily. The waning light cast a warm, rosy glow upon tranquil sleeping faces.

Time knelt by Sky, his hand outstretched to shake him awake. Yet he paused, reluctant. Sky’s face was smushed into his pillow, his mouth parted slightly, and drool dribbling from the corner of his lips. He looked so young, so free of worries and at peace that Time didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Instead, he tucked the sailcloth closer around Sky’s shoulders, nice and snug.

Satisfied, Time stood and turned, padding silently away. His feet led him to the pair sat by the wall. Wild and Four were both, thankfully, finally asleep. Wild was slumped upright, his hair a curtain of blonde over his face. Four’s sketchpad and pencil lay forgotten in his lap, his arms resting atop Wild’s, which were wrapped securely around his waist.

The scene was so sweet Time could _feel_ his heart melting into a puddle in his stomach. He cleared away Four’s art materials, taking care to be extra quiet, before draping a blanket over the both of them. Four stirred, but didn’t wake. His face burrowed into Wild’s neck.

Time may or may not have snuck a picture with Wild’s Sheikah Slate.

Then he moved on. Wind was sandwiched between Warriors and Twilight, refusing to let go of either. He crouched and pressed to back of his hands to both Warriors’ and Twilight’s foreheads. A little warm, but considerably better than how cold they were earlier. Their conditions were stable now. Hyrule even said they could be awake by morning. Time couldn’t help smiling to himself at the prospect of finally being whole again. Nine again. His fingers gingerly brushed Wind’s curls out of his face, before he stood once more.

Finally, he stopped in front of Legend and Hyrule. It seemed Legend was far more inviting in sleep than he was awake. His limbs were thrown haphazardly around Hyrule, who lay spreadeagled on the ground, barely covered by the small blanket. Time huffed, shaking his head with a mute laugh. He made sure to grab a larger quilt from one of the packs, throwing it over the two.

Time straightened, tossing one last glance over his shoulder, before returning to his spot by the cave entrance. He sat heavily, wearily, his leaden body craving a soft mattress.

He should know better than to stay up this late.

But he’d do it just this once, if it meant his boys could get a decent nights sleep.

\---

Warriors’ return to the living world was frustratingly tranquil.

In the beginning, he floated in semiconsciousness. Like a lone soldier in a sea of monsters. Except, the drone of battle fell on deaf ears and the monsters misted upon touch.

He’s no stranger to this in-between. This reality of being not quite awake, not quite asleep. Wasn’t his first injury-induced rest, and wouldn’t be the last. Yet every time, he struggled to leave it all the same, as if he’s trapped in a labyrinth with ever-changing corridors.

The exit never got any easier to find.

Sometimes, there would be a pause, a lull in the fray. When he brushed upon a fissure in the cave and briefly, so briefly, he’d get a glimpse at the outside. 

Conversation snippets, flashes of light and dark. Like scattered pieces of a puzzle, waiting idly for him to solve.

But then the battle raged once more, sucking him back into the endless limbo.

Those puzzle pieces never strayed far. They sowed the ground beneath his feet, springing up where he stepped. A tantalizing, incriminating breadcrumb trail always, always _always_ leading back. To the fissures in his cave.

Eventually, he found the courage to do more than just glimpse.

He _decimated_ it.

And suddenly, the cave fell away. As brittle as eggshells. Crumbling around him, the ruins of a fallen city.

He was left exposed. Exposed to the warm glowing light shining through his eyelids, the familiar and muted words tickling his ears, the bitter cotton in his mouth, the bodily whiff up his nose the numbness in his hands, the _warmth_ of the air. Happening at once so quick and so slow.

Amidst the settling dust,of a cave escaped and freed, he dared to see the whole puzzle.

Warriors opened his eyes.

\---

The cave had never looked this bright. Even in the predawn glow, the varying shades of grey were a welcome relief from perpetual darkness. He could see the snowflakes bouncing through the air, the long, spindly shadows stretching off stalactites like spiders from a web.

A blanket was thrown over him. A thick, warm, heavy blanket that made him want to bury his face in it and succumb to sleep. A very very nice blanket.

Warriors was entertaining the idea of closing his eyes again when the voices reached his ears. Soft, weary voices.

“…You didn’t need to do that.”

“Damn right you didn’t.”

“I know.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself? Really—”

“You’re going to be tired all day.”

“I can handle it. Besides, it’s not likely we’ll be traveling for at least a little while.”

Curious, he tilted his head up, an action that took way more energy than it should have, and took a glance around.

Ah.

Well. Warriors should have expected this.

He was laying on the floor, cushioned by copious pillows and quilts. Twilight was similarly laid out nearby, on his right. His face peaceful, his body relaxed in sleep.

And between them, sprawled four bodies.

Wind, Hyrule, Four and Wild somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the less-than-spacious gap betwixt Warriors and Twilight. Wind had wormed his way into Warriors’ space, hugging his arm in a vice grip. Next to him was Hyrule, who had a limb thrown over everyone and the blankets tangled around his legs. Twilight’s arm was now Wild’s pillow, and Wild’s arm was now Four’s.

“Still, you’re not indestructible. And I would feel a lot better if you’d get some rest.”

“You’re starting to sound like my wife.”

Warriors could recognize the voices now. One glance in the other direction confirmed the speakers to be Sky, Time and Legend, sat by a campfire (he noticed there was more than one, which seemed like overkill) and all clutching canteens. They were up earlier than usual, especially Sky. Even from the distance, Warriors could see the bags under Time’s eyes, large enough to carry Wild’s entire apple hoard; Legend’s perpetual scowl, either from lethargy or his usual grouchiness; and Sky’s normally chipper smile dampened with obvious stress.

“Malon has great judgment, unlike you.”

“Harsh.”

“But fair.”

“I’m just saying, it’ll do you good to listen to her.”

Warriors shifted gingerly, so as not to jostle Wind too much. He couldn’t fully sit up without prying Wind off completely. And he couldn’t pry Wind off without waking him. Each time he so much as leaned away a little, the hands on his arm gripped tighter, and Wind’s brow furrowed in sleep. So, Warriors was left propped up awkwardly on one elbow, smiling in amusement, and a hint of exasperation, down at the mess of blond hair snoring into his sleeve.

When he lifted his head again, his eyes caught Time’s, the first to notice his stirring. He gave Warriors a modest smile, relief shining in his gaze. Warriors grinned back just as Sky turned to glance his way.

“You’re awake!” He trilled, voice low but delighted. This caught the attention of Legend, who, for a second, actually looked relieved. His lips cracked in a rare, unfiltered half-smile, before he caught himself and immediately covered it up.

“Welcome back to the land of the waking, idiot.”

Warriors chuckled, “You three don’t seem much more awake than me.”

“Very funny Captain. I suppose now would be a good time for that lecture, hm?”

“Wait, what lecture?”

“The one I’m about to give you.”

Time was very thorough when wringing Warriors out, despite his words being slightly watered down by his relief. Sky gave him a sympathetic pat and offered a canteen of warmed milk, which Warriors gulped down greedily. Then he leaned sleepily against Sky, who radiated warmth, and winced through the rest of Time’s chastisement. Every once in a while Legend would chime in to offer his two cents, but mostly he just sat next to Time, quietly sipping his milk. During that time, Wind’s grip had loosened enough for Warriors to shake his arm free, and he was able to sit up proper. However, his fingers found their way in Wind’s hair, absently combing through the blond locks.

Once Time deemed Warriors satisfactorily lectured, the conversation shifted to different topics.

“What about Twilight,” Warriors said, blinking at Time, “Is he going to be okay?”

“Always thinking of others first, and never yourself, huh Captain?” Time cracked a smile.

“As if you’re not the same.”

“Twilight’s going to be fine,” Time said, “Hyrule did a good job sorting out that concussion of his, but he’ll be out for a while.”

“_You_, on the other hand,” Sky poked his cheek, “are a whole different story.”

Warriors swallowed.

Legend developed a gleam in his eye that he _did not like the look of at all._

Sky patted his shoulder, moving to stand up, “You’re on your own buddy, I’m gonna see if I can find something for you to eat before Wild wakes up.”

“Wait, no, Sky don’t leave—“

Time also stood, “I’m going to go as well.”

“What? _Why?_”

“I’d rather not be here when Legend starts. It’s safer to observe from afar.”

“Not you too! Time, Time! _Time you bastard get back here._”

Time did not.

And Warriors was left at Legend’s mercy.

There was a beat of silence, in which they stared each other down. One apprehensive, one tight-lipped.

Then.

“A case of frostbite,” Legend drawled, and already Warriors knew he was in for it, “You are not to use your hands until they’re _fully healed._ Which means no sparring, climbing or heavy lifting for _at least_ a week or two.”

“_What?_”

“You heard me.”

“But—“

“No.”

“But—“

“_NO._“

“…ughhhhh.”

“You should be thankful you didn’t _lose_ them. Any later and we could be talking amputation. Luckily, I’ve gotten good at saving your ass.”

“Oh how fortunate am I,” Warriors rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t even gotten to the hypothermia yet, dear Captain. You sure did a number on yourself when you nearly _froze to death_.”

“I don’t actually feel that ba—“

A sudden shiver ran down his spine, like cold fingers ghostly over his skin. Warriors’ body decided to spite him by choosing to sneeze right then. Repeatedly. Loudly. His whole body trembled. His newly bandaged hand came up to wipe his nose.

“You were _saying_?”

Perhaps he was imagining things, or the tears in his eyes addled his vision, either way Warriors coulda sworn he saw _genuine concern_ on Legend’s face. There was smugness, of course, but the concern was _definitely there._

“Ugh, this sucks.”

“It _better._ This is what you get for scaring us.”

Warriors froze.

And after a moment, Legend did too.

One beat. Two beats.

Then Warriors’ lips split into the widest, shit-eating grin.

“Did you just—“

“NO,” Legend’s eyes widened almost comically, as a deep blush colored his cheeks.

“_Yes you did!_ You did!”

“N-No I didn’t!”

“You totally did, no backsies.”

“_Shut up!_”

“No way. This is too precious.”

“_Warriors!_”

Warriors’ laughter bounced off the cave walls, reverberating through the still air. His heart swelled as he slung an arm around Legend’s shoulders and tugged him close.

“You were scared! Worried! For _me_!”

“-and Twilight,” Legend mumbled weakly, stubbornly looking away.

“Yea but that’s not the _point_,” Warriors ruffled his hair playfully, still grinning like an idiot, “Point is, Rat _finally_ admits that he gives a shit, _about me_, of all people.”

By now, Warriors’ voice was loud enough for even Sky to hear from all the way across the cave, and to wake at least one of the Links still sleeping, judging by the amount of groggy whines coming from the cuddle pile.

Legend shoved him in the ribs, placing some distance between them. But not enough the dislodge the arm from around his shoulders, which Warriors notes with delight.

“I take everything back“ Legend grumbled, lips pulled up slightly despite himself, “Please just stop.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. You know you love me.”

“I really don’t.”

\---

“How?” Warriors blurted out, rubbing a thumb against the familiar fabric of his scarf, “_Thank you so much_, but how?”

He’d given up on seeing it clean ever again. He’d thought for sure the stains would have been irremovable.

“Nothing a little lemon juice, salt, and baking soda couldn’t fix,” Sky grinned, and at his side, Wind was beaming brighter than the sun. They both looked immensely proud of themselves.

“Bullshit. It was soaked _through_ with blood. No way you could get it all out by simply _washing_ it.”

The two shared a conspiratorial look, obviously hiding something. Wind said, “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“C’mon guys, spill! Was it magic?”

Sky’s lips remained frustratingly sealed, though he looked like he was struggling to hide a smile. And Wind was enjoying himself way too much, eyes glimmering in that teasing way that said _I’ll never tell because watching you guess is funny._

Warriors was not deterred.

“It had to be magic right?” He pressed, “Some sort of cleaning magic?”

Sky shrugged nonchalantly. Wind mouthed the words _cleaning magic_to himself, snickering.

“Was it a magic _item_ then? Like an enchanted bar of soap or—”

“Enough guessing,” Wind interrupted, grabbing Warriors’ shoulders and shaking, “Just put it on already!”

“Alright alright, fine! No need to be pushy!”

With one swift flourish, Warriors swathed it around his neck, feeling like the final piece of a puzzle slotting into place.

He stood and took a hesitant step, then another, then pushed off his heel and twirled. He marveled at the familiar way the scarf swept around him, fluttering blue hem barely grazing the floor.

“It’s nice to see it back on you,“ Sky remarked softly, and Warriors agreed.

Wind leapt to his feet, grabbing the other end of the scarf and bringing it to his shoulders.

“I think it looks better on me,” He joked, spinning with an exaggerated swagger.

“Look at me, I’m _Warriors_,“ He deepened his voice mockingly, “I’m the captain and you should all do as I say. ‘Cause I’m the CAPTAIN! Hue hue hue, fight fight fight! Stab stab stab!”

And Wind hopped on his tiptoes towards Warriors, fingers extended to poke him in the gut. Repeatedly.

“Pfffft—wait no stop—“ Warriors was overcome with snickers as he swatted Wind’s hands, shrinking away from the advancing hero, “Wind no—_hahaha_-have mercy! Please!”

“Never!”

Wind cackled. It was slightly unnerving.

“You shall bow down to me! I am all powerful! All mighty! All—GAHK!”

Monologuing. A rookie mistake.

Whilst Wind was distracted, Warriors pounced. He growled playfully and grabbed Wind by the waist, hoisting him into the air. Wind wriggled in Warriors’ grip, so much that he almost slipped away. To keep that from happening, Warriors slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Except… Warriors was still recovering, and he greatly overestimated his own strength.

They lost their balance. And fell.

The two of them toppled to the floor, the scarf tangling around their limbs, and rolled to a disorderly stop at Sky’s feet.

Sky smirked down at them both.

“That was quite the show. I applaud your coordinated stupidity.”

But then a small hand latched onto his, and suddenly Sky was tripping forwards with a yelp.

The three of them lay there like idiots, laughter bubbling uncontrollably from their mouths, a mess of appendages on the ground. 

“I missed this,” Warriors wheezed. His heart felt light, relaxed, uncoiled from the tight knot it’d been in for too long.

On either side of him, came two voices chirping in unison.

“Me too.”

Eventually, the giggles died down, along with the chatter, until it was just the three of them, lying on their backs, in quiet contemplation. The mood had shifted seemingly unprompted. The atmosphere felt a little thick, the silence noticeably stiff, in stark contrast to literally five minutes earlier, when they were laughing their asses off.

Wind, still wrapped up in the scarf, rolled over so he could burrow into Warriors’ side. Warriors reflexively curled his arm around Wind’s shoulders, a little surprised.

“What’s wrong sailor?”

“Nothing,” Wind mumbled into his shirt.

It obviously wasn’t nothing, but Warriors didn’t point it out. Not even when Wind’s breaths hitched painfully, and he clutched tighter at the scarf wound around his shoulders.

Warriors cast his eyes around when he realized he couldn’t feel Sky lying next to him, a little surprised to find him no where in sight. But then, Warriors suddenly found his head being lifted into a lap, and fingers were running through his hair.

He tilted his face up, staring into soft blue eyes.

“Aww, Sky,” He bite back a chuckle, “you too?”

Sky huffed.

“You’d be a bit clingy too if our places were swapped.”

“A _bit_?” Warriors couldn’t stop the cheeky grin that stretched across his face, as he pointed at Sky’s fingers gently combing through hair.

Sky told him to shut up. He was getting that a lot lately.

The three of them sat there for a while. Quiet. Basking in the relief of just being near each other, and knowing that the worst days have come to pass. 

“Scared us real bad back there Captain,” Sky said under his breath.

“I know,” and Warriors noticed the way Sky’s eyes hovered over Wind. He didn’t know exactly what he’d missed the last few days, and he knew it would hurt too much to know what he’d put them through.

“I’m sorr—“

“We’re just glad you’re back,” Wind cut him off, peeking up at him with big eyes.

Warriors brushed his fingers over Wind’s forehead, a smiling softly.

“I’m glad to be back too.”

\---

_He…llo._

“No, like this.” _Hello._

_He-llo._

“So close,” Time reached out to adjust the position of Warriors’ fingers, “But not quite.”

“Why am I doing this again?” Warriors sighed, dropping his hands into his lap.

“Because learning to sign is good physical therapy for healing hands.”

“Oh please, like that’s the only reason. You’re doing this just to spite me.”

Time snorted, but Warriors heard no denial.

“It’s not that bad,” From beside him, Four was busy practicing signs as well, his fingers moved quickly, if a little awkwardly, “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

_Hello. My name is Four._

Of course Four would get the hang of something he’d only been learning for thirty minutes.

Warriors rolled his eyes.

“Show off.”

He gave Four a light, playful shove (like, _really really_ light). Except Four’s so small he fell over anyway, yelping out in indignation.

“Hey!”

Violet eyes flashing, Four lunged at Warriors in retaliation.

For such a small person, Four was certainly heavy.

He barreled into Warriors’ chest, knocking the wind out him. They would have tumbled to the ground, had Time’s arm not snapped out at the last minute to steady them both.

“No roughhousing during lessons,” he said, though the hint of a smile tugged at his lips, “And Four, do be gentle with Warriors. He’s quite fragile at the moment.”

“Who you calling ‘fragile’, _Old man_?”

Warriors glared as Time mussed his hair, making it stand up at odd angles. Meanwhile, Four was looking very smug, arms crossed over his chest. Warriors stuck his tongue out at him, before returning reluctantly to signing.

_My name… is Warriors._

_You’re learning fast._ Time signed. And Warriors felt his heart warm with pride.

But then of course Four had to look him right in the eye, wearing the most shit-eating grin, and sign.

_I’m just faster._

Out of sheer spite, Warriors recalled how to sign the alphabet, a skill he’d learned barely half an hour ago, and spelt with his fingers.

_B-A-S-T-A-R-D._

Their laughter echoed around the cave. Bouncing off the walls and drifting over their heads. Warriors felt pinpricks down his neck, hearing his own voice thrown back at him. It sounded oddly harsh against the stillness. He noticed for the first time how silent the rest of the cave was, how, outside their little bubble, it was like time had stopped. Wind and Legend were gone hunting, restless from sitting around. Sky was taking a nap, no surprise, to make up for waking so early. That left Hyrule and Wild…

…who were huddled together at Twilight’s side.

Wild had his knees pulled up to his chest, his hair rolling down his shoulders as he gently rocked back and forth, one of Twilight’s hands in his own. Hyrule kept running his fingers through Twilight’s hair, eyes glazed over. From a distance, they looked so _small._ So _vulnerable._ It made Warriors’ heart clench. All of a sudden he felt sheepish for laughing, when one of their own was still in such a sorry condition.

Time seemed unnerved by Warriors’ sudden silence, and followed his gaze. The corners of his lips dipped as understanding colored his face.

“It’s been a rough few days,” He sighed, and Warriors chewed his lip.

Seeing Wild and Hyrule look so drained and miserable was stirring something in his chest. He felt this…overwhelming urge to go over there and make them smile and laugh and _not sad._ Like an instinct carried in his blood, 

Then came a nudge to his side, and he was jolted out go his thoughts by Four, who patted his knee, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Go talk to them, do your thing.”

“My…thing?” Warriors arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah, y’know, your ‘big bro’ thing where you comfort people by burying them in your scarf? Like a blanket?”

When Warriors continued to stare at him blankly, Four rolled his eyes, pushing at Warriors incessantly.

“Just _go to them._ We’ve hogged you for long enough,” And with one final shove, Four managed to get Warriors on his feet.

And Warriors, with a huff, sent Four one last confused glance, before striding towards Hyrule and Wild. As he turned his back to them, Four faced Time again, violet eyes flashing with a different light.

“Now that Sir Complains-A-Lot is out of the way, what else can you teach me?”

\---

“Eat this.”

Warriors didn’t know how he got into this situation.

One minute he was grasping for ways to lighten the mood, and the next he was being coerced into having his third bowl of stew.

Well, _coerced_ was putting it lightly. More like _bullied._

“Wild, I really can’t,” he declined weakly, “I’m stuffed.”

Wild gave him the most deadpan look.

“You haven’t had a warm meal in _days._ I don’t care what you say, you going to _eat this stew or so help me—_"

“I had some leftovers earlier!”

From beside Wild, Hyrule piped up.

“_Cold_ leftovers.”

The two of them had Warriors trapped with his back to the wall, eliminating any delusions of escape by parking their asses on his legs. Already, two bowls lay to the side, emptied. Wild held a third bowl, this one filled, and was offering it to Warriors’ face.

“_Eat._“

And once more, Warriors refused.

They kept this up for quite a while, just bickering back and forth like children. But in the end, Wild and Hyrule got Warriors to cave to the combined might of their puppy dog eyes, and he now sat reluctantly sipping his stew.

“How’d you even get this?” He grumbled, “I thought Legend and Wind went hunting. Do you just _have_ stew on you at all times?”

Wild looked at him with a totally serious expression.

“Yes.”

Now even Hyrule was giving him an odd look.

“It’s for emergencies!” Wild protested at their judgmental silence.

“Right. I’ll be sure to remember that next time I’m in a stew related dilemma.”

Warriors rolled his eyes, his attention flitting once more to the bowl in his hand. In the other, he held a spoon, somewhat awkwardly due to the bandages still coating his fingers. He sent Wild and Hyrule one last pout, before resigning himself to sipping his stew defeatedly.

Meanwhile, Wild was carding his fingers through his hair absently. Each time he ran into a knot, his forehead would pinch together as he tugged at it clumsily, trying to untangle it with brute force. It was making Warriors wince just watching.

It seemed Hyrule felt the same, because he offered to help, and Warriors thought that would be the end of it.

Boy, was he wrong.

Because as soon as Hyrule’s hands came in contact with Wild’s hair, everything got ten times worse. Somehow, Hyrule managed to entangle _even more_ of Wild’s hair, not to mention getting his own fingers stuck every so often.

Warriors could only take so much of this shit show.

“Oh for Hylia’s sake, here let me.”

Warriors reached out, intending on resolving this himself. But as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed Wild’s hair, he paused. He let out a soft sigh, disappointed he couldn’t feel past the bandages.

“...Never mind then,” Not one to let the gloom loom, Warriors flicked his eyes over to Hyrule, “You can be my hands.”

“What?” Hyrule blanched.

“I’ll guide you through it, it’ll be fine.”

Hyrule still looked a tad uneasy.

“I don’t know... I already messed it up once, maybe—“

“You’ll do fine,” Warriors placed a hand on his knee, smiling encouragingly. However, as soon as the nervousness disappeared from Hyrule’s face, his smile turned into a smirk.

“Besides, it can’t get any worse than normal, right?”

“Hey!”

That managed to get a laugh out of Hyrule. Wild pouted at them both, arms crossed over his chest.

“Okay, so,” Warriors began, when the laughter died down, and Wild’s hair was once more in Hyrule’s hands, “Firstly, you should never tug on the strands...”

For the next few minutes, Warriors walked Hyrule through the process of untangling Wild’s hair. He was patient, occasionally reaching up to point out a knot or twig that had gotten entwined in the sea of blond. And Hyrule was a fast learner, quickly getting the hang of it once Warriors showed him how to do it properly. Between the two of them, it took hardly anytime to clean up Wild’s hair.

Then Hyrule suggested they braid it, and they _couldn’t not do that._

It’s as they’re doing this that Legend and Wind return, with a couple geese slung over their shoulders. They dropped the geese off in front of Wild, before going to wash up.

And Wild decided it was a good idea to _light a fire practically in his lap_ so he can cook without moving to one of the _numerous already lit_ fires scattered around the cave. 

He argued that he didn’t want to mess up the fishtail braid Hyrule was working on, to which Warriors said he could have just _waited until they were finished._

They bickered like that for a while, voices drifting languidly around the cave. For the first time, the atmosphere in the cave was warm and cordial.

Then Warriors remembered something.

“Hey Wild?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you could make candy?”

Of all the ways Warriors expected him to react, panic was not one of them.

“Sh-shh! Are you crazy??” Wild leapt forward, cupping his hands over Warriors’ mouth, “You can’t say stuff like that around here! What if they heard you?!”

Wild’s eyes were wide and frantic, pupils darting around the cave.

Despite how completely serious he looked, Warriors let out a chuckle, prying Wild’s hand from his face.

“What? Wild, who is they—“

Wild shushed him again, whisper yelling in his face, “Did Twilight tell you? That traitor. _I never should have trusted him._"

Warriors tried to get a word in, but Wild was now grabbing his collar and shaking him till his teeth clattered.

“_Do you know what they might do to me if I made the you-know-what?!_” Wild was downright hysterical, hissing like speaking any louder would cause the world to end.

“You mean the cand—“

“ShhSHHh!”

“Never again! _Never!_“

Warriors caught Hyrule’s eye and sent him a helpless look. Hyrule just shrugged powerlessly, glancing at Wild with concern. His hand hovered uncertainly in the air, outstretched. Warriors didn’t know wise it was to touch Wild right now, but he wasn’t exactly going to deny help.

And just when Hyrule’s hand was about to clap down on Wild’s shoulder, a voice spoke up.

“Is Wild freaking out about hard candies again?”

It was like time had frozen. All three heads swiveled simultaneously to stare at Twilight, awake and sitting up and rubbing his eyes and already looking done with their shit.

And then Wild lunged at Twilight, yelling.

“Twi!”

He grabbed Twilight by the face, looking torn between hugging him and choking him.

“I could _throttle_ you for scaring us like that! Don’t _ever_ do this again or _I’ll make sure you get dish duty every night._”

Twilight pressed their foreheads together with a small laugh.

“I don’t actually mind dish du—“

“Shut up and at least pretend to be sorry.”

Warriors grinned wide, sharing a look with Hyrule. They’ll both get their turns wringing out Twilight, but for now…

“So why _did_ Wild freak out about the hard candies?”

Wild’s shoulders stiffened. Twilight rolled his eyes.

“He once tried to nail a Keese in the eye with a butterscotch. Got swarmed in less than a minute. Almost him carried off. You should’ve seen the look on his—”

“_Twilight!_“

\---

The night was silent. Still. Talk and laughter dwindled away hours ago, as the cave’s residents drifted off one by one.

Well, most of them did.

The Hero Of Warriors padded slowly across the cold floor. He reached the cave mouth and stopped, just out of reach of the falling snowflakes.

The moon was high in the center of the sky, though it was hard to tell from all the murky clouds that surrounded it. Warriors watched, detached, as the flakes began to fall faster, harder, in a harsh shower of ice and snow. The wind nabbed at the skin on the tip of his nose, and he hugged his arms around himself.

Silence. Save for his own raggedy breathing, misty puffs in front go his face.

Then, more footsteps. Softer. On all fours.

Wolfie sidled up to his leg, nudging him with his snout. Intelligent eyes looked up at him in concern, as if to ask _What’s on your mind?_

Warriors dropped his hand down, fingers brushing absently against the top of Wolfie’s head. He sighed.

Together, they stared out into the angry snow, howling morosely in the night. Twilight eventually shifted back, claws and fur receding. He placed his hand on Warriors’ shoulder.

Twilight whispered, “Tomorrow we’ll finally leave this blasted cave.”

“Tomorrow,” Warriors agreed, glancing at him in his peripheral. 

The air is quiet, peaceful. So detached from the frenetic storm outside. Warriors felt calm. Felt light. Everything was slotting back into place. It’s gonna be okay.

There’s just one last thing he had to get off his chest.

“It feels like my fault,” Warriors blurted. He doesn’t need to look to know Twilight had gone rigid, his hand tense on Warriors’ shoulder.

“Well it isn’t. If anything, it’s _my_ fault—”

Warriors whirled on him, “No it _isn’t._”

“I was dead weight.”

“You didn’t mean to get stabbed.”

“And you didn’t trap us in there.”

Twilight held his glare defiantly, arms crossed. Their stubborn contest of wills lasted for a stupidly lengthy amount of time, before Warriors huffed and backed down.

“Fine. It’s _both_ our faults,” He insisted with every ounce of conviction he could muster, “So neither of us are allowed to feel bad about it.”

Twilight arched an eyebrow.

“What kinda logic is that?”

Warriors smiled lopsidedly, “Logic that’ll save the both of us from unnecessary brooding.”

Twilight snorted.

“When’d you learn to take care of your own mental health?”

“When I decided I’m over this shit and just wanna get the hell outta here.”

“You could say that again.”

“I’m over this shit and just wanna get the hell outta here.”

Twilight shoved him for that. 

“That was horrible.”

Warriors cackled quietly.

“Wasn’t even funny,” Twilight said, but he was laughing too.

Warriors planted his elbow on Twilight’s shoulder, leaning against him.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Twilight rolled his eyes. Warriors smirked.

“What are brothers for?”


End file.
